


more light and light it grows

by lightlightlight



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, gregory be like romeo + juliet 1996
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlightlight/pseuds/lightlightlight
Summary: the tiniest little stangory drabble in da world...





	more light and light it grows

Gregory awoke in an almost unfamiliar bedroom. The bedsheets felt different from his own, and the white popcorn ceiling of the room was unlike his room at home. He recalled the tattered Broncos poster on the wall opposite himself affectionately, but his memory refused to serve him. After a moment of allowing his mind to catch up with his body, he was suddenly aware of warmth on his right side. Propping himself up on his elbows, Gregory looked.

Ah.

Gazing at Stan’s sleeping face, Gregory remembered he spent the night at his boyfriend’s house. The phrase made Gregory’s chest and stomach twist. Gregory found the classmates who drooled during their classroom naps unsightly, but right now the puddle of drool on Stan’s pillow was very endearing. All because it was Stan. His boyfriend. Sigh.

Gregory now had half a mind to check the time and nearly gasped when the clock on Stan’s nightstand read 11:48 AM. Sleeping until nearly noon was very unlike Gregory. Very uncouth. It was high time to get dressed for the day. Gregory very slowly scooted himself away from Stan as not to wake him.

Alas.

“You leaving already?” Gregory felt Stan’s calloused hand hold his arm without any real grip. Gregory chuckled under his breath. Looking at him, Stan’s eyes were barely open.

“Only to change from my pajamas, dear.” Gregory put his other hand on top of Stan’s. Stan lightly pulled on Gregory’s arm in reply.

“Stay here.”

Gregory’s heart felt like a warm fireplace. Gregory grinned widely and placed the back of his hand against his forehead and sighed dramatically.

“I have more care to stay than will to go! Come, death, and welcome!” Gregory flourishes his arms in dramatic fashion, far too flamboyant for having just woken up. “Stan wills it so! How is’t, my soul? Let us talk. It is not day!”

Stan merely stared, bleary eyed and unfocused, and very frankly unamused. Not a single word registered in his ears. Gregory relaxed from his pronounced pose and let his arms fall to his sides. He looked down at Stan fondly and pushed the half-asleep boy’s bangs from his forehead gently.

“I can stay for as long as you’d like.” Gregory spoke softly. Plain words were much more kind to Stan’s senses. Stan returned Gregory’s gentle smile and closed his eyes again.

“Cool.”


End file.
